Legacy
by rkoviper
Summary: In a world divided with the power of the four elements, earth, wind, fire and water, AJ Lee grew up in an adopted family, not knowing who her real parents were. She was sure, however, that she was granted the ability to control fire – but one day, everything changed, making her ultimately wonder: Who am I... really? And why does Stephanie McMahon take an interest in me?
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy**

**Summary: **In a world divided with the power of the four elements, earth, wind, fire and water, AJ Lee grew up in an adopted family, not knowing who her real parents were. She was sure, however, that she was granted the ability to control _fire_ – but one day, everything changed, making her ultimately wonder one thing: _Who am I... really?_

**A/N**: _Legacy deals with the passing on of something from the past, and what better way to describe this story other than that? :) I am VERY excited to write this story, as this is my first fantasy story I have ever published on Fanfiction. I hope you guys can enjoy this lil' journey with me._

_This first part is of AJ Lee assuming that she knows where she comes from. But in reality, she doesn't. Just throwing that out there so I won't confuse anyone. _

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

**AJ LEE (Point of View)**

* * *

Earth, wind, fire, and water. These are the four elements that depict who we are as people. Don't ask me how the world came out to be this way, for I actually do not know so much about it myself. The only thing I truly know is that the town I live in, Union City, is divided into four districts consisting of the four elements. People living in either of the four districts, are given that ability to control that element. Of course, it is also assumed that people living in either of the four districts are given their element from _genetics, _the family they were born into.

The _Earth _district - is for the strong. They are normally consisted of people with a strong build, or a tough, stubborn personality. They are sometimes often dubbed as the "high school jocks" in Union City, and are often dubbed as the most annoying group of people out of the four districts, which is partly true. I know some people there speak highly of themselves because of their strength, and their ability to control and move rocks or boulders. However, I don't believe it all - as I know a small group people in the Earth district take a keen interest in learning how to nurture and take care of plants, you know, make them grow _faster_, rather than having the chance to control rocks.

The _W__ind _district - is for those with speed. Aside from their ability to control the wind, they are most known for their evasiveness and their quick witted ways. For anyone outside of their district, it's hard to tell what they are going to do next. _Slick talkers? _I'm not sure. _Unpredictable, _certainly yes.

The _Fire _district - is for those with passion. We have control over fire, lighting up objects, or using them for our will. We are considered as the most bipolar out of all the districts. Whenever we feel something, we feel it greatly, like the fire burning within our very souls. And there's a small similar quality that we share with one of the districts. Like Earth, we are stubborn, except once we make a decision, there is no stopping us. It is because that we feel things greatly than the other districts, that we sometimes often find ourselves into trouble. I kind of hate it sometimes, but hey, we are who we are, right?

And lastly, the _Water _district. Perhaps the most, cool, calm and collected people out of all of the districts. They have the ability to control water, or anything that is liquid. They are the peacemakers, and the ones that are probably the most closest to the fire district. Believe it or not, as you may think the _Fire _and _Water _districts should be sworn enemies, we aren't, at least not necessarily. We have a love-hate relationship kind of going on. While most think that people living in the _Water_ district tend to get in our way of doing what we want sometimes, they tend to act as our friends and calm us, and make us think even at the worst times. Currently, we are working to come to a consensus.

What district did I come from? I think that's pretty obvious.

I grew up in the _fire _district, with my family raising me, and training me how to maintain my ability to control fire. _Your ability to control the fire depends on your emotions, April. Once you learn how to control your emotions, you will be able to manage your ability a lot better. _I remembered them saying to me. They said that I was a hyper little girl, and that sometimes I would set a napkin on fire without even realizing it. I could be skipping around to myself, in the kitchen or around the house, not intenionally meaning to cause harm, and then _wham!_ Fire. And then here comes my mother, whisking me and pulling me out of the kitchen while my father puts out the fire.

I will never forget the feeling of the first time I actually conjured up fire on my own. I was up in my room, telling myself to remain calm and not to get too excited about doing this on my own. _Because too much excitement will channel fire at a much greater rate. _With intense focus, I closed my eyes.

_Fire. Fire. Fire._ _I call upon you, come to me._

For a moment, I felt nothing. _Come on, _I thought to myself, determined. I closed my eyes even tighter, and focused all of my will and energy around that one word: _fire. _

Suddenly, there was this burning sensation that I began to feel, channeling throughout my _entire_ body, so much that I couldn't help but scream at the feeling. My veins felt as if they were exploding with so much power, it was the scariest thing I ever felt. Though I knew I couldn't let it dominate me, and I knew just like my parents had said that I can control the element. I bit my lip, forcing myself to bite back the screams of pain. If I scream, that shows vulnerability, and the power's dominance _over_ me. And I can't let that happen. Remembering what I had been taught, I demanded that this _burning __feeling _come together as one and surge completely through my arms, and when I did this, fire exerts from my finger tips. Together, it merged into one, and soon my hand looked as if it was engulfed it flames.

_I did it. _

I summoned up my ability, and now I am _controlling _it. I glanced at my hand, my eyes full of wonder, and my face in complete awe. _Great, now to put it out._ That was something I had no knowledge of doing. Instead of trying to put it out myself,I search for something I could use for target practice.

_Something small. _

There. I got it. I glanced at an old banged up doll that I used to cherish when I was a little girl. My mom tells me all the time that I should throw it out, so why not use it for target practice? Bringing my hand back, I thrust it forward to cause the fire to shoot it's glamorous power, from my hand straight to the object in question. The fire surrounded itself completely around the doll, and finally it caused the doll to go up in flames.

Alarmed, I looked around to grab a water bottle that I kept in my room just in case, and put out the fire. _Wow. That went a lot better than I thought. _I sighed tiredly as I studied the strange feeling that began to stir within me. That burning sensation that I once felt went straight from my arms, to my legs, causing my legs to shake uncontrollably.

_Ugh. The fire... it still burns. _It wasn't long until my legs gave in, causing me to collapse on the floor beneath me. For a moment, I just laid there, thankful of the cool floor beneath me. My veins felt as if they were still exploding from my little episode, and lying here lessened the pain.

As a little girl, I never questioned why the world was the way it was, but as a teen, it makes me wonder. Why is the world divided, and what happened that made the world became the way that it is now? I wasn't sure, but a part of me made sure that I was going to find out sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N**: _This is an intro chapter, (I didn't want to put too much) and it's introducing you to the world that AJ Lee lives in and the 4 districts. And while this chapter kind of recalls her life events from a little girl, the next chapter would be her life currently as an adult. Now before anyone says anything, I am aware that this story kind of has a Divergent feel to it... but I want to stay away from that. As much as I love Divergent, my main goal is to aim and try to make this story as my own.._

_I won't lie though, I was kind of inspired by Divergent to create this story, but like I said, I want to make this my own story with my thoughts, and my ideas. Reviews for this are greatly appreciated, any ideas that you want to put forward you could suggest them there. :D Thanks guys._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Admitting that I was inspired by Divergent in the first chapter, and reading some of the reviews, it made me wonder, how could I forget about Avatar: The Last Air bender? :o *face palm* I am appalled at myself right now. But anyway, ...

Seeing as how the first chapter turned out, I decided to write the entire story from AJ's point of view. It's unusual for me to do this (since every story I published so far, is written in 3rd person point of view), but I enjoyed writing her in first person, and writing the moment where AJ conjured up her fire ability so that's what I'll revert to doing for the rest of the story. I'm sure you guys don't mind.

* * *

The Authority.

The heart of Union City, the heart of the four districts, and where most of the monumental decision making (whether it be for the good or for the bad) comes from. At first, I didn't know much about them, but from what my parents told me, when I was a little girl, they were _extremely important _people, and that whatever they had to say regarding to the city we live in, we have to abide by it – _or else._

But … that was _then, _and _this _is me now. Ever since the very first time I conjured up my fire magic, I vowed that in the origin of my birthplace, I wasn't going to be the vulnerable little girl that I used to be. That instead, I'd be strong, that regardless of what The Authority or what anyone else says, I'd follow my own mind.

If I couldn't, then I'd be failing to live up to my origin name – and that I'd be nothing more than an immigrant in my own district. To be that weak little girl meant being apart of the Earth district, surrounding myself with flowers and being at peace with nature.

I have nothing against the Earth district, and it's people there, but being _weak _or _fragile – _it just wasn't my cup of tea. As a matter of fact, just _w__here_ do you find people of this caliber living in the _Fire _district anyway? _No where. _Therefore, I will uphold this image for my home district and make it become who I am. I control my fate, not them, not The Authority - me.

After that vow, after that promise of changing who I was, I look at the Authority now with a perched eyebrow of defiance rather than a single nod of understanding. The Authority is the government division that runs things within Union City, and as I said before, _they _are the ones who come up with an answer to everything. _They _are responsible for the lives of the four districts.

From what my parents told me, The Authority was founded by Roderick McMahon. He was the head of the Authority for many years now, before I was born into the Fire District. He's remembered by many, as one of the greatest leaders that ever graced the streets of Union City. So of course, when he got sick and died of illness, everyone mourned for him. When he passed away, the control of the division was handed down to Roderick's son, Vince McMahon Sr. He was a dictator, one crazed power hungry bastard. If there was an issue outside of Union City, he reverted to violence, causing war, havoc, and anarchy. The people within the city couldn't take much of his dictatorship, much less his ways of handling a situation with violence, so they rebelled, formed a group called _The Shield _(which I also discovered, that a few members of The Shield living in that time turned out to be the ancestors of 3 people currently living in Union City today, at least some told me).

The Shield worked to take down Vince McMahon Sr., hoping to over throw him of his power and have Union City be ran by the resistance group. However, it wasn't long until a disagreement took place among the group, as some each had different beliefs on how the city should be ran. As a result, the group suddenly disbanded, with control (& order) gradually being handed back to Vince McMahon Sr. Resuming his duties as the head, I've read in UC history books that soon the man went a little crazy, becoming drunk with power and committed suicide by ejecting himself with a syringe of some sort. What was inside the syringe that caused his death - no one knows. But there's been some speculation that his suicide wasn't intentional.

I pondered those thoughts for a moment. _Wasn't_ intentional, huh? So his death was an accident? What was he trying to do when he injected himself like that?

The sudden death of Vince McMahon Sr., caused the shift of power to land squarely on the shoulders of his son, Vincent K. McMahon. He was so young at the time of his father's death, and to be handed the power to control a city so suddenly, and be stripped away your rights as a child - it almost made me feel sorry for the poor man. _Almost. _As soon as he took power, the traits of his father, no surprise there, started to show in his own son. He was a spoiled boy, so whenever he asked for something he got it, and it's been like that for a while as we lead up into the present time.

Vince McMahon married a woman named Linda Edwards, and together they had two children, Shane and Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie was the first to married out of the two, married to Paul Levesque. Others call him Triple H, for reasons unknown. It wasn't until recently when I heard a monumental move made by Vince McMahon himself. I was surprised to learn of Vince stepping down from his plate, and went to give power to both his daughter and son-in-law. Upon first glance at her, I immediately knew that she was narcissistic. Just like her father, and her grand-father. As far as I'm concerned, how I looked at her, it looked as if she didn't give a damn who she stepped on, and that as long as things were going her way then everything would be okay. Both Stephanie and Paul currently run The Authority in the present day, with Shane and Vince gathering an elite group of members to help them with the task.

First, there's Randy Orton. His father, Bob Orton Jr, as well as the entire Orton family bloodline, worked alongside the McMahon's for a very long time. He hails from the Wind district, known for being quick on his feet, poised and ready to pounce on a prey, like a snake in a grass. I don't know much about their family history, save for the fact that Randy was pretty much guaranteed a seat in The Authority because of his last name, and his family's history.

Next - Paul Heyman and his subordinate, Brock Lesnar. Paul Heyman is considered to have one of the greatest minds to ever grace Union City, and using his wits, and clever ways, found an alley in the monster, the self-proclaimed _Beast Incarnate_, Brock Lesnar. It's strange seeing two people hailing from two districts come to an agreement and decide to work with each other. Then again, I don't think people in the Earth district, _specifically _Brock Lesnar, have a thing for using a mind of their own. While Paul Heyman plays a specific role in the decisions being made, Brock was their security, their ground and pound. It's usually how it goes with the dynamic of Paul and Brock, Paul comes up with the solutions, and Brock's job was to execute them. Poor man is nothing more than a mindless puppet to the government division.

Then, there's Seth Rollins. He is one of the few people whose had an ancestor work in the resistance group, The Shield, that tried to take down Vince's father. He used to surround himself with his two best friends,Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. They were more like brothers, and seeing as they all had something in common, it made sense for the three of them to become fast friends. It was as if fate had brought the three men together, forming an unbreakable bond that wouldn't break from anything. That is - until Seth broke himself off from his brothers - and claimed that his destiny somehow lied within working with The Authority.

Thinking about how the employment line to working with The Authority, and how it increased rapidly over time is beyond me. What made people want to work with them anyway? I know I wouldn't be caught dead working with the division. Don't ask me why, aside from my independent personality that I've grown to develop, apart of me feels like it's just a hunch - more so a bad vibe that I always get whenever I see or hear about the division.

"AJ." The sound of my name being called makes me jump with surprise, and I suddenly find myself drawn back to my reality. A book was sitting in front of me, beneath it, the gold brown of a wooden table that currently stands in my kitchen. Looking up, the presence of Paige catches my attention, and she's seen eying me with a curious expression on her face.

"What's wrong? Day dreaming again, aren't ya?" She asked, an eyebrow slightly perched down toward me. Paige and I have been friends for a long time, ever since she moved from Norwich to Union City, in the United States. She moved next door from where I used to live with my parents, and although the two of us seemed different at first look, I actually found that Paige and I have a lot more in common.

We both enjoy reading comic books, listening to all kinds of music that one doesn't always listen to, and conjuring up our fire magic, blasting my old dolls that I tossed aside a long time ago. Growing up, we always looked after each other, as if we were sisters in arms. Together, we'd scare away anyone who posed a threat to one of our own, and anyone who ever threatened to cause harm to either of us. For a long time we developed a sisterly bond that even The Authority wouldn't be able to break it.

Currently, we both share an apartment home together, until Paige finds a new place for herself. "Uh - yes. I guess so." I looked down at the book in front of me. "I guess I got too caught up in history, that I started to drift off."

"History huh? You always showed a keen interest in learning more about your hometown. I'm surprised you don't know so much about it." She smirked toward me. She walked away toward the fridge, opened it up, grabbed two apples and tossed one of them at me. Instantly, I shot up and caught the projectile with ease.

"I've known some stuff when I was young. My parents always taught me what they thought I should know. But now that I am older, I thought I could educate myself with the history my parents failed to teach more, more so, on The Authority." I explained to her, walking over to the sink and rinsing my apple in the process. Paige clicked her tongue in annoyance. It was obvious that she wasn't all that much fond with The Authority either.

"Why bother? They're bunch of narcissistic junkies who always want to meddle in someone's business." Paige commented. My eyebrows rose with interest, and then I turned to her with eyes sparking with so much curiosity, they probably would've came out as lightning bolts (haha, if only I had the power to control electricity too).

"What?"

"Meddle in someone's business? What are they up to? What did you hear?" I asked her, tossing the apple up in the air once before taking a chunk out of it with my teeth. Chewing on it thoroughly, I leaned against the counter of the sink, waiting patiently for her to answer.

The British native sighed. "Well, I didn't hear much about The Authority, but I've heard from a few people that Nikki Bella's suddenly distancing herself from her sister, Brie." She explained, while walking over to the sink to wash her apple as well.

"No one knows what's causing their relationship to strain - but I have a hunch that maybe The Authority had some hand in pulling Nikki's strings, and straining her relationship with her sister."

At first, it was hard to deny Paige's assumptions about the twins sisters, especially seeing as how the trio of Dean, Roman, and Seth ended so abruptly, resulting in Seth himself working with the division. But leaving behind his two friends was _Seth's _choice. He made that decision on his own. He _wanted _to work with The Authority. Even though I have doubts about the people working in The Authority, questioning their abilities in how they operate, I'm quite sure that even _they_ know their limits, and even they know that they shouldn't cross any boundaries with their level of power.

"Hm. It is strange. Brie and Nikki - they were inseparable. But Paige, even I think The Authority wouldn't cross that boundary of destroying someone's family."

"Alright, well _something _must've happened to them. I've seen them all the time together, when they fight, they always make up at the end regardless of how bad a situation between them might be." Paige shrugged. "I don't know, AJ. But you and I both have shared our doubts of having The Authority being in control, and you should know considering how much you know about them already." She gestured to the book I left lying on the table.

"Maybe it couldn't be them mingling into someone's business, but at the same time, we shouldn't reject that idea." Paige finally said, before dropping the subject completely. I do know what The Authority is capable of, and I know I have my doubts about them, but I guess, in order to find out if Paige's assumption is true or not, I'll just have to ask Brie myself one day.

"Now are you coming to the Performance Center or not?" She asked, tossing her apple aside, and reaching over to grab her black leather jacket. "Yeah, just give me a minute. I'll meet you down there." I responded, and she answered with a nod.

"Alright. I'll see you down there."

Now alone, I pondered back to the book I left lying on the table, the book that educated one about the history of The Authority. _I wonder if there's anything new regarding the division anyway. _As I let my curiosity got the best of me, I reached around to turn on the radio that was on the counter behind me, listening to it intently. While listening to it, something caught my attention.

There was a report about the disappearance of homeless civilians. The Authority conducted an investigation in hopes of finding out what's going on. According the the authorities, they've found countless number of bodies, disposed in a cave. There's no lead as to who might be killing them off, only that there's puncture holes in each of the victims left arm. For some reason, I thought about what I read in the book earlier... Vince McMahon Sr., committed suicide by injecting himself with a syringe. And some people say that what happened to him wasn't _intentional. _

There must be some connection to that supposed suicidal death of Vince Sr., and the homeless victims found in that cave. Just as I thought that, a strange premonition flooded over me, and immediately, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't shake away the feeling that somewhere behind closed doors, something dark was transpiring, something - _disturbing. _

What the _hell _is going on?

* * *

**A/N: **Any Final Fantasy fans out there? Lately I've been reading a ton of Final Fantasy XIII fics here on FanFiction, (and playing the game), and I think it's safe to say that I developed an _unhealthy _obsession with the series protagonist, Lightning. XD Seriously, she's amazing - gorgeous! When I wrote the beginning of this chapter I actually found myself writing some of her into AJ's character here. It wasn't intentional, and don't worry, I'll retain some of her "crazy chick" persona here in this story (that is of course, if you guys want me too).

As for The Authority, I thought it would be reasonable to weave in people like Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman, etc. to join the elite group, _The Authority._ :) In a way, I wanted everything that was happening (or that happened) in the WWE somehow connect to this story here. (The Shield breaking up, Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman duo) To be truthful, I didn't really want to change up any of those characters that I mentioned above, so I thought, eh, mind as well have them stick to their heel personas and have them continue working with the McMahons.

There was a lot talked about here, and I wanted to treat you guys with _some _dialogue, and _some _action. Otherwise, this chapter would've ended up like chapter one. And I didn't want that happening, so voila. ;) What'd you think about it all anyway? Specifically, learning about the history behind The Authority? I would looove to hear about it in the reviews, so ... off you go! Ciao now.


End file.
